G☆PC5
is the 5th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Next Generation Arc", where Juliet is transfered into the Heian High School as a new student. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot Into Hermione's room, Hermione must to go into the high school, she's dressed in her school uniform, wearing a red ribbon attached with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt, shoes and a white shirt. Juliet asked at Hermione where she go, she said she go into the Heian High School. Hermione added that Juliet has never go to school for 16 years as she was raised by wolves with Romeo, that means she cannot read or write or even play sports, she commented sarcastically that wild children are just dumb to spend their time imitating the cries of Tarzan and behave like wild animals just like Juliet, and unless she wanted to return in the forest and live with wolves. Juliet replied she's not stupid as she keeps her past memories in her previous incarnation, even when she was a baby, she remain smarter. And she does not know anything at school and studies and she asked why she must to study along with human students as she was an Hanyō, because she knew that the Hanyō are still not very well welcomed by humans. Hermione replied that Juliet has only to defend themselves against bullies if they trying to bully her, but if she does not comply with regulations, she may have problems and she's worried about her. She will bring the enrollment files in high school so she could attend the Heian High School with Romeo, because Juliet and Romeo must to study and makes friends even they are the Hanyō. Suddenly, a motherly voiced cut the conversation, it's Hermione's mother. She called her as she said that Hermione will be late to school and she prepared her bento for lunch. Hermione said she coming, she open slowly the shoji door as she turned her head at Juliet, she said for the last time she come back late afternoon, but in the meantime she and Romeo must cleaned the onsen bathes, Hermione leaving Juliet alone in the room and closes the shoji door. Later at lunch into the Heian High School, at the rooftop where Hermione discussing with Rosette about their future transferts into their high school, Rosette is very surprised to learn it, Hermione said they must to study so they can live among human society. Rosette has eyes narrowed as she put her hands behind of her head as she said they must to study, she questioned if Romeo and Juliet are going to adapt into studies, the Japanese school system are very strict compared to that of Europe, and in addition they were never able to go to school for 16 years, what they can do more because it is not easy to enter, they must have the high school level to enter the Heian High School. Hermione replied she had already negotiated with the director of the institution and he had accepted without any conditions. Rosette does not care as she replied they have no chance to be admitted into school, Hermione replied she should to worry about their futures rather to the cynical. But Rosette disappeared and by replaced by a statue of jizo which annoyed her. Some hours after the end of the class the Heian High School where Hermione comes back at home, and giving them their new school uniforms, Romeo is curious. Juliet asked why she must to wear it, Hermione explains they must to wear their school uniforms, because the wearing of uniform is compulsory in most Japanese schools, if they refuse to respect and comply with the regulations is to getting fired directly. Juliet refused to wear the school uniform as she found it ridiculous to wear it as if it goes military school, Hermione turned her head and glared quickly at Juliet as she said angrily she is going to put her to disgrace in front of everyone, Juliet replied whose fault according to her as if Hermione was ashamed of Juliet. Hermione comes to Juliet as she said what's wrong to wearing it and go into school, she must not forget that it was she who did hosted in her house, she must be very grateful to her, then Juliet has to go to school. But Juliet refuses to listen and she run away as humans are all the same and they see the Hanyō as outcasts. Hermione ordered to not run away but she rufuses to listen. Later at the japanese living room (washitsu style) with a garden outside the hall where Juliet lying on the roof of the traditional house are made of wood and clay with her hands placed behind of her head, she contemplates the sunset on the sky. In thought, she wondered why she has to go in this high school, it's just because it's due humans who despise her in childhood, and she was worried to make friends as she was an Hanyō, she wants yet well want to go to school as she n had never been to school for 16 years. Suddenly, someone who is accompanied by Koumori climbed on the roof with a scale and cut Juliet's thoughts, which scared her and she straightened. It's Rosette, Juliet's rival-friend, Koumori asserts she had any worries about her future school days, Juliet nodded her head, she thinking if they talking with her. They discussed about her future transfer to the Heian High School, the same school where Rosette, Chrno and Hermione are attended. Rosette looked at Juliet who's rolled into a ball and buried her face on her knees as she hugs her legs with her arms, she already knew it, as she's anxious at the beginning when she was transferred to the Heian High School at Japan, by Sister Kate Valentine, but she has make friends quickly. Formerly after she was reincarnated like Juliet, she was living in North America, with Chrno, her younger brother Joshua. Her parents died when she and Joshua are children, they living in orphenage. History repeats itself, but some events have changed much, they have found Chrno as they have keep past memories, and Josua is not been kidnapped by Aion, but Rosette wanted most is finding Azmaria, a close friend who also reincarnated, it more than twelve years she was looking for her, as God had explained and should find her. Rosette wondered if Juliet remembered of their meet at Takamagahara 100 years ago, before their current reincarnations, Juliet slowly lifts her head as she heard and looked at Rosette. Juliet and Rosette did not get along very well, later when Rosette had entered unknowingly in the forbidden place, known as Yomi, Rosette go exploring into Yomi where the dangerous youkai and evil criminals resides, she was soon caught by these Ashimagari. She was saved by Juliet and Chrno, they becoming later friends. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future, and this is where Rosette and Juliet are meeting again as they keep their past memories. Koumori said that it all will be fine in high school, if Hermione had enrolled them in the Heian High School, it's because she was worried about her and Romeo. She would not worry about it and very confident that humans will accept them. Juliet smiling and she thanked them, she looked the sunset the last time. The next day into the room, Juliet still sleeps in the futon bed as she snores and drools. But yet, it's her first day at school and risk being late as Hermione and Romeo are already go towards the Heian High School and Tybalt go into the Nara University School, located in the Izumo Village. Suddenly, she wake up as she gets up, she look to clock who indicated 8:50, which shocked (with a funny expression) as she squeezed her blanket. After Juliet has put her own school uniform, she gets out quickly from the ryokan home (Borromeo Hot Spring), she find a bike, she rides on the bike and she accelerates. Meanwhile, the blonde-haired boy with his school uniform, Joshua Christopher, is at the middle school gate. Suddenly, a female cry is heard which noticed him, it's Juliet who rides on the bike. . . Major Events * It was revealed that Satella uses her jewels to be fighting, in fact she is a Jewel Summoner. * Juliet and Romeo are transfered into the Heian High School as new students. * Rosette and Juliet met with Rosette and Chrno in Takamagahara after death, 100 years ago. * It was revealed that Rosette and Joshua are orphans, and then meet Chrno in childhood. * It was revealed that Rosette, Joshua, Chrno and their friends are reincarnated after death for many long years. * It was revealed that Juliet hates to being called a fox-woman because of her ears and tail which mistakenly with a fox, but she's actually a half-wolf, a female Hanyō, and also her nickname "HoloHolo". Trivia * . Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Wanyūdō" is a burning wheel of a bullock cart carrying the tormented face of a man. It scares the townspeople when making calls and seizing the souls of all those who approach too closely to take them to hell with it. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Satella Harvenheit * Florette / Fiore Harvenheit * Ewan Remington Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Next Generation Arc